1. Field
The disclosure relates to a washing machine and a method of controlling the same to prevent the occurrence of an accident.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, washing machines are used to separate a pollutant or contaminant from laundry by applying energy, such as impact, to the laundry. The washing machines can be classified into a pulsator washing machine, an agitator washing machine, a drum washing machine, or other types according to various methods of applying energy to laundry.
The pulsator washing machine generates a flow of water by rotating a circular-plate-shaped pulsator, to wash or clean laundry using the flow of water. The agitator washing machine horizontally rotates a wing-shaped agitator located at the center of a washing tub to wash or clean laundry. The drum washing machine drops laundry by rotating a drum to apply impact to the laundry, to wash or clean the laundry,
The above-mentioned washing machine performs a washing process for washing or cleaning laundry with water containing a detergent, a rinsing process for rinsing the laundry with clean water, and a dehydration process for dehydrating the laundry.
If the door of the washing machine is closed when a child or pet is inadvertently inside the washing machine, the child or pet has difficulty in escaping from the washing machine. If a user does not check the inside of the washing machine for the presence of the child or pet and uses the washing machine, the washing tub is filled with water during washing and rinsing processes, and the child or pet may drown.